


Secret's to Hide

by CarleighAlpha



Series: Stories [5]
Category: My Bloody Valentine (2009)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: AU!Tom Hanniger’s girlfriend witnesses the horror of what happened on the massacre of Valentine’s day, but that isn’t the end





	Secret's to Hide

Harmony was a peaceful town, that was till Harry Warden killed five miners about a year ago, Tom Hanniger, {Y/N} {L/N}’s boyfriend was driving his jeep, {Y/N} was in the passenger seat.

“ Tom? should we even be here?” {Y/N} asked as Tom was driving down to the mine, his friends were partying down at the Mine 5 tunnel, he smiled to her, she smiled back, but she hasn’t told him yet.

“ Hey Tom, I have a bad feeling about tonight.” {Y/N} said as her stomach churned a bit, but they were already at the mine, Tom got out and opened the door for her.

“ Hey Tom, I have to tell you that..” {Y/N} started, she had Tom’s attention, but Axel, Sarah and Irene came up.

“ Hey, guys.” Irene said with a smile, Tom held {Y/N} close, he didn’t like the way that Axel looked at his girl, not one damn bit, Axel looked at {Y/N} with a lustful way, so Tom had to keep her out of his reach.

“ Thanks for waiting.” {Y/N} said with a small smile, she didn’t want anyone but Tom to know what she was gonna say next.

“ Axel was just about ready to give up, but I knew you would come!” Sarah said with a smile, Axel just smiled at {Y/N} again, she shivered in Tom’s arms, so he held her closer.

“ Okay, so before we go in-“ Irene started as she went to her bag and got the camera out.

“ Snapshot.” She said with a smile, {Y/N} didn’t like pictures, not since the accident.

“ No. I don’t think so.” Tom said as he knew about {Y/N}’s fear of pictures.

“ Come on. Come on.” Irene begged to {Y/N}, she finally gave into it.

“ Only one Irene.” {Y/N} said as she nodded, Tom held her close, {Y/N} was wearing Tom’s jacket.

“ Yay, ‘cause you guys look so cute together.” Irene giggled as she got her camera ready.

“ Okay.” Tom said with a smile, {Y/N} rested her head on Tom’s shoulder then placed a hand over his heart while Tom placed his right hand over {Y/N}’s and his left hand holding her close to him.

“ Say “Over-the-pants hand job.” Irene said with a giggle, {Y/N} and Tom smiled, the flash went off.

“ I want that picture.” {Y/N} asked as Irene smiled to her.

“ Of course.” Irene replied to her, Irene let the picture come out, she waved it and handed it to {Y/N}, Axel shook his head and lifted the beers, giving them a plain view.

“ You guys want one?” Axel asked Tom and {Y/N} saw them.

“ No. we’re good.” Tom explained, for some reason, Tom notice {Y/N} hasn’t drank a beer or any alcohol since three Thursdays ago.

“ Ok.” Axel said as he was slightly aggravated, he wasn’t having it, he wanted a chance to take {Y/N} from Tom, sure Axel had a good thing with Irene, but he wanted {Y/N} to himself, all he needed was Tom out of the picture and {Y/N} would be all his.

“ Come on.” Irene told Axel, Sarah followed them, {Y/N} felt Tom shaking a little bit, she looked up at him.

“ We don’t have to go in there, Tom, if you don’t want to go, I mean, I know what happened.” {Y/N} explained as Tom watched her.

“ You wanted to be here.” Tom asked her as {Y/N} bit her lip, Tom knew she was hiding something from her.

“ Do you want to be here?” Tom asked as {Y/N} sighed.

“ Yeah. Yes.” {Y/N} said as she nodded, he wanted to make sure {Y/N} was ok, she seemed nervous about something.

“ Sure?” He asked as {Y/N} was biting her lower lip again, one of her nervous ques he had picked up when they first started to date.

“ Yes.” She replied a little quick for his liking.

“ I love you.” {Y/N} told him, he always did love her.

“ I love you too.” Tom told her, {Y/N} now had to tell him.

“ But Tom. I must tell you that I’m…” {Y/N} said as Tom watched her, {Y/N}’s heart was beating loud.

“ You’re what?” He asked, wanting to know what she had to tell him.

“ Tom. I’m pregnant.” {Y/N} told him, he was a bit surprised by this, {Y/N} waited for his reaction.

“ How far along are you?” He asked a bit curious.

“ About a month.” {Y/N} replied, he was about to answer her, but a scream could be heard within the mine, Tom looked down the dark tunnel.

“ {Y/N}, stay here.” Tom told her, {Y/N} nodded, Tom kissed her then ran off, {Y/N} goes back to the jeep and hides, she soon heard Axel, Sarah and Irene screaming and a crash of glass, but she didn’t dare lift her head, she prayed to god that this would end.

“ It’s safe.” A voice told her, {Y/N} slowly got out of the jeep, but she saw blood on Tom’s face, she got a napkin and wiped it off his face.

“ Are you ok?” Tom asked her, she nodded, he was shaking, Irene, Axel and Sarah came back, but soon the cops had the area sealed off.

“ Tom, what happened to everyone?” {Y/N} asked as he looked scared.

“ Everyone is dead.” He said as {Y/N} held him close, she knew what it felt like to lost friends from tragedies, especially family, Axel saw the two close and comfortable, and he hated it.

“ Tom, why don’t we get out of here.” {Y/N} told him, he watched her, the way her {E/C} shined made Tom nod.

“ Lets just leave this town.” Tom said as {Y/N} nodded, she turned on the car on, the two packed and left the town that gave them so much trouble, but this wasn’t the bitter end, no, it’s only the very fucking beginning.


End file.
